Lucy's Life
by Foreveralice97
Summary: Something is wrong with Lucy, something that has Carla waking up screaming her name. The clock is ticking for Lucy, will help arrive in time or will Team Natsu lose a member?
1. That Night

_Lucy let out a pent up sigh as she laid her head on her arms leaning on the window sill above her bed. She watched the starts and moon quietly for a while "Natsu, I love you, but I wonder what you'd say if I told you the truth? Would you be angry with me for keeping it a secret, would you be sad that I was leaving?" she spoke to the empty air, silence was the only reply to her silent tears "Mom, Dad I'll see you soon" a small smile spread crossed her face, but the action didn't reach her eyes at all. As the last words fell of her lips the silence endured only a moment more before a sharp gasp of pain was ripped from Lucy's mouth as her face contorted in pain. She fell back from the window sill her hands grasping at her chest, her breathing coming only in pained bursts. Her eyes that had shut in pain opened slightly and Lucy looked once more at the night sky "no- not yet- I" she panted out painfully "I – I – still have – time"_

Carla bolted up screaming Lucy's name, her dream had shaken her so much she felt as if she could not move, but she had no choice they were running low on time. The white exceed shook the blue haired dragon slayer beside her "Wendy! Wake up child you are needed!" panic caused Carla's voice to tremble, but all the same Wendy woke with a start. "Carla?" she spoke softly noting her friend shaking "what's the matter Carla?!" Carla was always cool and collected even when Happy was showing affection, seeing her shaken worried the young dragon slayer very much so. Carla stood, despite her shakiness and grabbed the girl wings sprouting from Carla's back "No time to explain child, we need to hurry and find Tom-cat and his partner!" and with that said Carla took flight leaving out the open window.

Carla tried to fly faster than she ever had before, angling herself towards the wooded edge of town where Natsu and Happy lived. It took Carla only a minute to get there from the girl's dorm rather than the regular two, but every minute mattered. Wendy's feet hadn't even come in contact with the ground before Carla was calling Happy's name. The tom wasted no time climbing up to an open window rubbing sleep from his eyes "Carla? Are you here for a slumber party?" a sigh let loose Carla's lips at the optimistic tone in the tom's voice and shook her head. "Happy get Natsu, hurry its Lucy!" Carla's words seemed to shock the blue cat to full awareness as he disappeared from the window. Wendy looked up at Carla worry and curiosity filling her eyes "Carla what's wrong with Lucy?" Wendy asked just as Natsu burst out his from door.

Natsu's face was full of confusion as he woke up; Happy had been saying something about Lucy, Wendy and Carla. When Natsu stepped outside to hear Wendy ask what was wrong with Lucy he was fully awake, he took in the sight of Carla carrying Wendy, the white cat still slightly shaking, but not as much as when she had first awoke. "I'll explain later, Happy grab Natsu we need to get to Lucy's quickly, I don't want to think about if we don't make it in time" Carla shivered as the words left her mouth, but it was true. Happy grabbed Natsu in a hurry flying right out the door to grab him, not stopping to close the door either. The flight to Lucy's apartment passed in silence aside from their breathing.

Wendy's feet touched down on Lucy's roof followed shortly by Natsu's and then the two cats. Natsu opened his mouth to speak, but Carla motioned for them to stay silent. The two dragon slayers and the two exceeds listed as they could hear their blond friend moving around below. A sigh reached their ears and Natsu straightened at hearing his name fall from the blonde's lips, a blushed crept up his face hearing her say she loves him, but his happiness was short lived as he continued listening. Lucy was leaving? Natsu wanted to jump down there and find out why, and if he could go to after all partners stick together, but Carla stopped him. The smell of her salty tears reached his nose and Natsu pushed Carla away to go down there, however; he never left the roof because what his ears heard next froze him to his very core, Lucy's parents we dead there was no way for her to see them soon.

Wendy and Happy both had silent tears running down their faces at what they were hearing; the roof was deathly still that is until Lucy took a sharp gasp of pain. At that pained sound Natsu launched himself in through Lucy's window caution thrown to the wind he pulled the blond close to him looking her over searching for a place where she could be hurt, his searching was unsuccessful do to her thrashing around. Natsu was completely unaware of Wendy standing behind him with Happy and Carla, his only concern was the pained blond in front of him. Lucy's heart was beating too fast, her breaths were to shallow and came out only as pained gasps. Happy cried nosily "Wendy you gotta help Lushy! Please Wendy!" Wendy was horrified, what was happening to Lucy? Carla took control of the situation quickly "Natsu!" she called, unsure if the pink haired boy heard her, but still she continued "Hold Lucy as still as possible so she can't hurt anyone and Wendy can get closer to heal her!" Carla was never a fan of Wendy using her magic, afraid the young girl would hurt herself, but this time Carla would make and exemption, because this was Lucy dying before their very eyes.

* * *

uh Hi? Don't hate me please! Gihi!


	2. Morning After

**AN: omg! Hello everyone Alice here holy crap you guys! 6 Follows and 3 favorite in the short time my story has been up! I'm just so excited! Unfortunately I'm moving houses so my uploading is going to be really slow so on ward to the second chapter till maybe September!**

* * *

Lucy woke to a pain in her chest; it was only a small pain, nothing like the other pains she often dealt with. She sighed softly and snuggled up in the warmth that surrounded her. She tossed herself over and back again trying to get comfortable, but quickly realized it was impossible with her back pressed against something hard and unmoving. Groaning she sat up as best she could to find an arm blocking her from sitting fully up, her eyes traced down the muscular arm to a mop of pink hair lying crossed her floor. A small shriek fled her lips before she could stop herself, the noise didn't even faze the sleeping Natsu, however Wendy bolted up right from where she lay on the couch.

Wendy blinked a few time to clear sleep from her eyes and looked around to try to figure out where she was, her eyes landed on Carla and Happy who were hugging each other closely in their sleep. Slowly realization dawned on the sky dragon slayer as the previous night rushed back into her mind, bringing with it a flood of tears. Natsu drew Lucy closer to him in his sleep causing her to fall back down the little bit she had risen; the action forced the air out of Lucy's lungs causing Wendy to notice them. Slowly Wendy stood and made her way towards Lucy with a small, but sad smile "Lucy-san?" Wendy whispered, Lucy looked over at the girl with a shocked, but slightly relieved smile "How are you feeling today? We were worried about you and, and" Wendy's voice trembled "I was so scared!" Lucy wiggled her way out of Natsu's grasp and patted Wendy on the head. "Wendy, it's okay. I'm fine, if you hadn't been here I'd be another star in the sky right now" the blond pulled the small girl into her chest " thank you for saving me" tears feel from both girls eyes as they held onto their embrace, both holding on tight not wanting to let go.

Lucy and Wendy remained in their hug until a certain blue cat sat straight up yelling fish at the top of his lungs, thus causing both Natsu and Carla to wake up. Carla opened her eyes without moving and immediately her face turned red seeing her proximity to the yelling creature. Natsu on the other hand snorted and awoke with a start on high alert, his eyes dashed around the room franticly until they landed on Lucy then he visibly relaxed with a yawn. The two girls were so startled by the sudden movement and noise that the quickly let go of one another and wiped away their own tears. Lucy stood, her legs shaking at first and stretched "I'll make breakfast!" she announced and rushed out in a bit of a hurry, Wendy followed shortly behind to help. Natsu lay there on the floor slightly confused as to why the girls suddenly wanted to leave.

As soon as Lucy and Wendy entered the kitchen both girls screamed once again Natsu was on high alert and ran to see what was the matter only to find a very naked Grey standing in Lucy's kitchen, accompanied by no other then Erza. It took almost an hour and several fights but soon everyone had made their way to Lucy's room so they could discuss what was going on. Lucy sat on her bed with Natsu holding her close, Grey (who at least put some pants on), Wendy and Erza sat on the floor facing Lucy. As for Happy and Carla, they were bickering like an old married couple in the corner of the room something about eating fish.

It was a tense moment before an of the mages spoke, each waiting for the other parties to begin first. Finally it was Erza that spoke "Wendy, I assume you were here last night? Mira was quite worried when you were not in your room this morning, in fact she had asked me and Grey to come find you" Erza's voice was stern, but yet at the same time kind and caring. Wendy looked down at her lap "I'm sorry for making you come look for me; Carla woke me and brought us here because something was wrong with Lucy. I was so worried and scared I forgot to let anyone know." The girl spoke quietly, Erza nodded in understanding, but before anything else could be said Natsu had spoken up "Yeah! Luce, what was up with that? You looked like you were in such pain, and you wouldn't keep still so Wendy could help you." Natsu's playful face melted into sad seriousness "there were several times I thought you were going to leave us, Wendy was so exhausted when you finally calmed down she fainted. I watched over you until you returned to normal, but I guess somewhere in there I also fell asleep" he looked over at her, his eyes were full of nothing but worry for his comrade, that is until a certain stripper spoke up. "Oi! Flame brain you mean Lucy was maybe about to die and you fell asleep? Remind me again why I'm on the same team as you?" Grey shot at the pink haired flame brain in question, Natsu's eyes sparked with anger but it quickly disappeared under Erza's glare. Lucy let out a smile sigh of relief that her apartment was not about to be destroyed, however that relief was short lived because everyone was watching her now, waiting for an explanation of what was going on.

Lucy's blood ran cold as she looked each one of her companions in the eyes, she then let her gaze drop to her lap "I don't have much longer left to live" she began drawing everyone's full attention, even Carla and Happy's "you see my mom died from some illness at a rather young age, and no one knew if it was from a curse or if she was born that way, but that also means no one knew if it would affect me as well" Lucy's words were like poison to the peaceful gathering of her friends, her every word stung them deeper, made them sadder, angrier, but her words also made them feel guilty "When I first started showing signs of the same illness I tried to do the math, I mean mom was twenty-nine when she died, but she started showing signs two years before that. I kept thinking about it, I'm only 17 and even if my time didn't stop when we were sealed off for seven years that would make me twenty-four. I did some research and found illnesses that are genetic are always exact, such as when symptoms start to show up. The whole thing still bothered me, how the numbers weren't adding up assuming time didn't stop for me, there is still a three year gap. I wondered if it was sped up because of the infinity clock, or maybe I'm just fated to die young." Tears slid of Lucy's face and onto her lap, she clenched her hand into a feeble fist, afraid to look up and see pity in any of her friends' eyes. Natsu covered Lucy's fist with his own, giving her a encouraging squeeze.

Grey was the first to break the silence "Not going to happen Lucy!" his fist made contact with the floor sending a shock wave of cold throughout the room "There has got to be a way to save you, there always is!" his words shocked everyone in the group back out of their sorrow, slowly everyone stopped crying (it took awhile, Wendy is such a cry baby sometimes). Realization to the truth Grey spoke slowly dawned on everyone, every time someone was endanger there was always a way to save them, even when all seemed lost they still pulled through. Lucy slowly looked up, she studied each face carefully, relieved to see a look of determination on their faces, rather than pity as she feared. Natsu flashed his signature toothy grin "We know someone who might be able to help us find a way too!" Erza's eyes flashed to his and she smiled softly. "We won't take no for an answer, Lucy is our nakama we will do what we must!" she declared standing up. Grey stood as well "It's at least worth a shot" he said taking his normal relaxed standing slouch. Happy and Carla helped Wendy to stand "I'm sure she'll help if we ask" the dragon slayer spoke softly. Lucy looked from face to face of her smiling optimistic friends, a smile split crossed her face and tears of joy slid down her face as she cocked her head to the side looking at all of them "Aye!" she called gently.

* * *

**AN: Tee hee I'm really sorry minna I'm afraid that I'm a meany about somethings. I know I totally skipped over what Wendy and Natsu had to face over the night, but don't worry you'll get the whole story soon (well as soon as I can get back to writing and posting regularly)If you see any grammar or spelling errors please let me know, I uh kind of just post the raw stuff with no beta reader. Sorry for any OOC**

* * *

"Fools" the pink haired mage said as she looked over the smiling bunch before her home, just the sight of them irritated her. The mage turned and went back into her cottage leaving the door open. The group wasn't sure rather to take the open door as a good sign or not. The pink haired mage sighed "Well are you coming or not? Just the two dragon slayers and the injured" the three people in question hurried up into the house not wanting to provoke the wraith of the mage "Now the rest of you stinky humans SCRAM!" she yelled. A certain blue cat decided to tempt fate "I'm a cat!" he called, but all the same he left the clearing with the others. Of course they didn't go far; instead they hung around in the forest, always close enough to keep an eye on the door.


	3. Day 1

Porlyusica spent the better part of an hour asking Lucy questions and doing a routine checkup. Wendy of course was allowed to help, Natsu wasn't able to do anything and he questioned why the human hating healer even let him in, not that he was going to ask grateful to stay by Lucy's side. Natsu just held her hand as long as he could afraid to let go as if she would vanish before his eyes. Porlyusica sighed "You are in worse shape than after the last attack. Is the medicine not working now like it did a few months ago?" she was surprisingly calm when she spoke, Lucy only nodded. Natsu and Wendy were shocked, had Lucy been hurting all this time right under their noses? How could they not have seen the pain she surly must have been in? Just what kind of friend were they, who else knew? Porlyusica frowned (if it was even possible seeing she is always frowning), "Then I'm glad you came to see me today, I found a solution that should cure you. You coming here saves me having to go get you myself amongst all those filthy humans" her tone was more serious than ever before "there is one thing though that must be addressed. This cure will not work if you do not desire to live; in fact it could cause people to even die if you don't want to be saved." Lucy merely nodded.

Natsu was on edge waiting, surely Lucy, his Lucy wanted to live. Still he waited needing that verbal conformation to silence all his fears. Tears flowed freely from Wendy's eyes worried about Lucy, but also waiting for her fears to be silenced, for the young dragon slayer didn't want to lose Lucy like she had lost Grandine, her guild, and Mystogan. Lucy's face was pointed toward the floor, her eyes shut "I want the pain to end, had you asked me before I met Natsu and joined Fairy Tail I would say my life has not yet began I'd say of course I'd want to live because I hadn't lived yet. That was then; I lived everyday to the fullest since joining Fairy Tail because I knew there was a chance I'd be ripped from them. I knew that one day my heart would stop, so until that moment I chose to live. Now you're telling me I have a choice? To stay with Fairy Tail and live, continue the life I already accepted I would leave soon, or to let go and be with my family, to see my mother and father again and never have to leave them?" tears sprang to her eyes and hit the floor "I'm sorry Wendy, Natsu, everyone I'm just so conflicted!" she just sat there shaking with sobs Wendy and Natsu made no more to comfort her completely horrorstruck.

Porlyusica was the one to pat Lucy on the back "Rest human, I will take the other two into another room to discuss matters." She stood and the two dragon slayers followed her out of the room soullessly. Once in her dining room Porlyusica set tea that had been brewing on the table. Wendy and Natsu both sat in chairs watching the woman move about making tea for them. Natsu was the first to speak after leaving the room "How can I save her?" he asked, his voice was full of anger, not at her or Wendy or Lucy, but at himself "I don't care the consequences, how do I save her?" Wendy could only sob, unable to calm down at all. The healer sighed sitting down "Lucy has about a two week window based off previous patterns; counting today I will give you one week to change Lucy's mind. If you manage to do so we will have a week left in which I will help you cure her." She paused to sip her tea "Normally I'd let the girl decide if she lived or died as it's no concern of mine, however aside from Wendy, Lucy is the only human I will let in for prolonged periods of time, she grows on people doesn't she?" Natsu nodded "when she first came here asking for my help almost a year ago she made it clear that she wanted to be able to still live along side all of you. She's brave, facing this alone she didn't want you all to worry." Porlyusica's tone was soft, something that was unheard of coming from the grumpy woman.

The group in the forest was getting impatient waiting for the group in the house. Worry showed on all their faces, no one had spoken a word. When the door finally opened Erza could faintly hear the clock tower in town chiming noon, Wendy was still crying holding onto the side of Natsu's shirt, Lucy was resting her head on Natsu's back being carried after crying herself to sleep. Erza and Carla pulled Wendy into a hug, Grey and Happy approached Natsu with questioning faces. "Is she going to be okay?" Happy asked, it was weighing on their minds everyone who had been left out. Natsu flashed his toothy grin, but his eyes looked like a dying fire "Of course she is Happy; we just need to give her a reason to stay with us!" he wasn't lying, but he hated not telling the whole truth. Happy smiled and flew in circles before flying to Carla "You hear that Carla Lucy is gonna be okay! We just got to make her want to stay whatever that means!" nobody had the heart to explain what that meant. Carla on the other hand understood, giving a small smile she looked at Happy "In celebration shall we share a fish?" she asked, the blue cat nodded and flew off to get fish. Once he was out of sight Erza and Grey looked at Natsu who only nodded. "We have a week to give Lucy a reason to stay with us; otherwise there will be no time to cure her." Natsu said solemnly. Grey's face contorted in a mix of sadness and anger "Well then flame brain force the cure on her and we'll give her a reason afterward. I'm not about to lose Lucy to some time limit!" he yelled, Natsu glared at him shaking his head. Erza sensing a fight took Lucy from Natsu slightly amazed the girl had slept through the yelling. Natsu growled "Look here ice prick if it was that simple I would have done so already! I don't want to lose my Lucy! She has to want to live or it won't work!" Natsu was so angry he didn't even notice his slip, however Grey did. Grey scoffed "Since when did Lucy belong to you?" of course Happy would take this moment to return with a basket of fish. Landing on Natsu's head Happy purred out a laugh "He liiiiiiiiiikes her!" Happy squealed out. Erza cleared her throat "Best of luck to you and her, however now is not the time. We should get her home and to bed. We can devise a plan there."

The sun was just beginning to set when Lucy woke up, the first thing she noticed was the familiar heat of Natsu laying next to her, his snores filling her ears. Slowly she sat up looking around to see she was in her apartment on her bed. At the foot of the bed Happy and Carla lie together sleeping soundly, on her couch laid Erza and in her chair was Grey his head down on her writing desk. She stood making her way to the kitchen for food, her stomach felt empty. She sighed seeing the mess everyone had made in her kitchen, but she wasn't angry once she spotted the plate covered with plastic wrap on the stove. Despite it being cold from sitting Lucy uncovered the plate of curry and moved to the dining room table to eat. A paper on the table caught her attention, it contained a bit of everyone's writing, but what drew her attention to the paper was the title "How to Make Lucy Stay With Us" reading it brought tears to her eyes. Some things on the list made her laugh like where Natsu had written "teach Lucy to eat fire" other things were sweet like Grey's "teach her how to make the perfect snow cone" the list had so many ideas, Wendy had added "have a slumber party" Happy's ideas all involved fish. Carla had written about sharing good tea together. Lucy had finished eating and was about to get up when she noticed tiny writing at the bottom of the page.

In order for her to read it Lucy had to bring the page close to her face, there written in tiny lettering by Natsu's hand read "tell Lucy that I always loved her" reading those words brought tears to her eyes, she never got up to take care of her plate, she just sat there and cried. She felt foolish, how could she have ever felt conflicted about living? Fairy Tail was her life, how could she have ever even considered giving up? Lucy didn't hear him move, but she heard him speak "Lucy, don't cry. Come back to bed I'll sleep on the floor if you want, just please don't be sad. We never meant to make you sad" Natsu's voice was soft full of worry and care. Lucy nodded, but didn't move, but she let Natsu take the paper from her hand and put it back on the table. She let him pick her up bridal style and carry her back to the bed, but she didn't let him walk away. Her hand grabbed onto his "Please" she whispered "I don't want to sleep alone" he sighed, but flashed his toothy grin. He climbed into bed and lay beside her, but he never let go of her hand "I'm right here Luce, I'm not going to leave you alone" that night they slept like that, their hands interlocked, his other arm draped crossed her holding her close, her face pressed against his chest.

End Week One day One.

* * *

**AN: Hello! How is everyone? It's not yet September but I was able to get what I need to do done quicker then I thought. A lot of authors regulate when they post updates, I generally don't. So first time ever giving a time line I'd like to post a chapter at least once a month. Seems really stretched out I know but it's the best I can do considering I'm about to start my senior year of high school**. **Please bear with me.** **I'm going to try and keep chapters around 1,700 words hopefully that's not to short for you guys because to me when I'm typing that is a lot! **

**Sorry for any OOC ness I don't own Fairy Tail. Any questions about my stuff leave a review and ask ;) -Alice**


	4. Day 1 Interlude

**AN:Guys I forgot something important! Oh man please don't be mad.**

**Thank you to all who favorited/reviewed/followed this story!**

* * *

Day One Afternoon

While Lucy slept in her bed and the gang made their list Makorav went to see Porlyusica. The healer was far from surprised to see him, he often came to find out if there was any change in Lucy's condition. Lucy didn't know that Master knew, but she had suspected it sometime before. The healer set a cup in front of the small man "Her team was here with her today" she said, Makorav looked up in surprise. Lucy was adamant that her team wasn't supposed to know of her illness. The two drank their tea discussing this and that until sunset.

Makorav looked out at the red sunset "Will they be able to save her?" he asked, as he turned to leave. Though they had not spoken of Lucy since he first arrived, but both knew exactly what was meant. Porlyusica sighed "Honestly I don't know, it's all up to him now. If this fails and she doesn't make it I don't know what will happen to him, but I don't think he will give up until she is dead and buried. Even then though I doubt he will stop till he joins her." They both could picture it. Dragon slayer magic was fierce and very destructive, but in this case it could very well save a life. If a certain dragon slayer in particular had a little more brain this whole mess would never have happen.

That night Natsu dreamed, in his dream was Lucy. A dark creature was dragging her away, taking her from him and she barely fought. She just accepted that the monster was going to take her. The creature laughed and mocked him "Puny dragon slayer, can't save your mate if she doesn't want to be saved" before he could really do anything he woke up to the sound of Lucy crying. He was alarmed when he awoke to empty arms, though he calmed a little when he saw Lucy was safe, but she was crying.

When Natsu fell back asleep, Lucy held close to him once more he dreamed of Lucy being taken away. This time though Lucy fought a little more, calling out to Natsu, reaching for him, and begging to be saved. When the monster once more spoke about not saving a mate who didn't want to be saved, Natsu in turn growled "I will make her want to be saved and save her before time runs out!" when he next awoke Lucy was still asleep in his arms, but it was morning.

* * *

**AN: Sorry short chapter, but I need to make an authors note and I didn't want to post a chapter that was just author's note. This is just an interlude. Now I need results before I can write the next chapter. What I mean is Team Natsu consists of Natsu(1), Grey(2), Erza(3), Wendy(4), Happy(5), Carla(6) and Lucy. Six days left to change Lucy's mind, six members with ideas. Leave me a review with who you think Lucy should spend day one with, now how I'm going to do this is I'll tally up the results and go in order of highest to lowest. That said please don't vote Natsu his gets the last day for a reason.**

**So should she spend day one (actually two) with:  
Erza  
Grey  
Wendy  
HappyOr  
Carla**

Thank you in advance I loo forward to seeing who you think She should spend time with first.


	5. Day 2 Carla

**AN: Decided how I was going to do this, i didn't get a lot of votes at all so I decided what the hey I'll do it this way.  
Poll results:  
Erza 1 vote  
Grey 1 vote  
Wendy 0 vote  
Carla 1 vote (and another vote from my brother)  
Happy ) vote  
And one person wanted Wendy and Carla to do day two together**

* * *

Week 1, Day 2: Morning

Lucy blushed when she opened her eyes; she was lying face to face with Natsu. Their hands were still together, and his arm was still pinning her down. She squirmed trying to get free so she could make food, but after a moment gave up after only freeing her hand not holding his. Using her now free hand she pushed his hair off his face and planting a kiss on his forehead. His arm that held her down tightened pulling her closer, his face moved so now they were lip to lip. Natsu smiled into the kiss then pulled away "Morning Lucy" he said with no regard to who else might still be sleeping in the room. Lucy squeaked, her face turned the color of Erza's hair. Erza, groaned on the couch making both mages freeze, however Erza merely turned over on the couch and continued to sleep. Grey on the other hand, being a light sleeper woke up falling out of the chair with a loud thump. This thump is what woke Erza up, she bolted up glaring at the source of the noise. Happy slept on in peace, used to noise from living with Natsu, Carla on the other hand woke up. Natsu laughed at Grey for falling, but he shut up when Erza turned her glare on him. Natsu's hold on Lucy lessened when he laughed and she bolted into the bathroom to avoid Erza's wrath. Of course Happy woke up once Lucy screamed from the bathroom, she having found where the small female dragon slayer had slept. Everyone rushed into the bathroom to see what was the matter, only for a red faced Happy, Natsu and Grey to be shoved out by an also red faced Erza. Erza promptly reentered the bathroom and shut the door to face Lucy who was only wrapped in a towel, Carla who sighed at the mess and Wendy who had fallen asleep the night before in the tub. Luckily she had not slid down in her sleep so aside from the possibility of getting sick she was fine.

Typical of Fairy Tail the morning was very chaotic, however when everything dies down everyone returned to where they had sat the morning prior before heading to Porlyusica's home. The argument this time was how to decide who got to do their ideas from the list and when, Lucy of course just sat there talking to Carla and Wendy who had decided this argument was stupid and pointless when no one was bothering to ask Lucy's opinion. Of course this also meant they could not complain when Erza finial declared they had wasted too much time already and said they would draw numbered sticks to determine who gets Lucy what day. Natsu tried to argue, but was silenced by her glare. Erza pulled the sticks from her pocket mumbling about how they had been for a game she was going to suggest they play. It didn't take long for them all to draw a number: Carla had drawn number one, Erza two, Wendy three, Grey four, Happy five, leaving Natsu with six. Natsu was not in any way happy with his number, Wendy offered him her day as all she wanted was to have a slumber party which would only take the evening of her day. Natsu of course beamed at this and hugged her in thanks. The rest of the morning was filled with everyone going to their respective homes to change then meeting up at the guild for lunch.

Day 2: Afternoon

After they had eaten most of the group left, only Lucy, Wendy and Carla stayed at their table. Wendy left a few moments later to go talk to Romeo. It had been decided that they should all stay in area with lots of people around when they were with Lucy this way if she had an attack someone would be nearby and could perhaps help her. What caught most of the guilds attention was the fact that even though the group normally split up during the day Carla was the one by Lucy's side. Natsu and Grey sat at the bar side by side not even fighting verbally their eye's trained on Lucy's back that was to them. Both of them visibly tensed whenever she moved suddenly and slightly relaxed when they saw she was okay. Both Bixlow and Gajeel found this odd more so then anybody else and the two converged on the pair at the bar.

Levy also found the whole groups behavior odd and moved closer to Lucy and Carla who were sipping tea and discussing many things. "Lucy might I inquire your opinion as to how I should go about approaching the tom cat? He is constantly offering me fish, but I find it's taste is to bitter for me." Carla asked between sips. Levy was close enough she could hear their conversation hoping to get a clue on why the group was acting weird even for them. Lucy smiled into her cup of tea "Perhaps you could try inviting him to do things you like and do things he likes. If he persists about the fish kindly let him know that the offer appreciated, but you find fish to be a taste you have simply not acquired." Lucy replied softly "It's worth a try is it not?" Carla nodded. As the tom cat in question flew past Lucy grabbed his tail pulling him to the table. "Ouch! What was that for Lushy!? I didn't eat your fish I swear!" he cried out "If this is about how you have to spend a day with me I only want to go fishing with you!" Instead of answering Lucy poured tea into a third cup Mira had provided when she brought the tea over and passed it to him. Carla looked at him with a small smile "Please join us tom cat" she mewed at him. Levy processed this information from her place nearby, why was Lucy going to spend a day with Happy. Lucy smiled at the interaction "I'm sure after we finish our tea the three of us could go fishing today rather than wait through to line of others? If Carla has no problem with it then nor will I" Lucy was being mischievous, even though Carla had asked about how to deal with Happy the white exceed would take her time to use the information, Lucy was going to see it put to good use.

Gajeel went after Natsu, Bixlow and babies got Grey. The pair were startled and dragged apart. Gajeel pulled Natsu away with a steel grip "You keep staring at bunny girl, are you only just now noticing she smells sick? Or have you finally come to realize what is obvious to everyone else? " Gajeel wasn't pissed, in fact he felt sorry for his fellow dragon slayer. Lucy had smelt wrong to him for awhile, but it seemed he and Laxus were the only ones who noticed. Natsu snapped out of his thoughts and stared full on at Gajeel "Just now noticing she smells sick?" he whispered horror clouding his face, another sign he had failed to notice, did the whole guild know except her group? Were her friends really the last to know? Back at the bar Bixlow stood in front of Grey blocking his sight of Lucy "Grey, do you know what's up with Lucy? Her soul has looked odd for a while, but none of you guys seemed concerned until now" Bixlow asked, his tongue hanging out his mouth, behind him his babies were calling out his last two words, Grey shook his head.

Lucy left the guild with Happy and Carla on her shoulders, their tea done. Levy following them close enough to hear what was said, but far enough to hopefully not get caught. Mira was the only one who noticed, because at that moment Natsu and Grey both punched the person bothering them in the stomach starting an all out guild fight that caused master and Erza to come out of his office. Happy was ecstatic t be fishing with two of his favorite people "Hey Lucy?" he said, his tail resting against the back of her neck in a sort of hug while she walked to the fishing spot he told them about "How come everyone is sad if Natsu said you're going to be okay? I don't get what the fuss is about spending time with you when we can do that any day." Carla and Lucy both looked at him, neither sure how to tell him what was going on. Lucy hadn't been sure what Natsu had told Happy till now, and the thought of explaining made her smile drop a little. Levy listened closer, trying to think of what could be wrong with Lucy. Lucy reached up and pulled both Carla and Happy from her shoulders into a hug "you see Happy I might have to go away for a long time, so long in fact you might even forget about me. Natsu and everyone thinks that we should try to make the most of the amount of time I have left and do fun stuff with me. When time runs out I'll be like that sleeping princess I told you and Natsu about, except there isn't a handsome prince to kiss me awake, I'll sleep forever" Lucy explained. It was a crappy explanation, but it was the best she could do to tell the small cat what was going on. Carla was trying not to cry, happy on the other had looked up at Lucy with big tear filled eyes "Can't Natsu be your prince and kiss you awake?" he asked. Lucy smiled at him "I'm sorry Happy, but that's not how it works." Carla couldn't hold back her tears anymore and hugged Happy crying into his fur. Happy rubbed Carla's back "It's okay Carla, didn't you hear! Lucy isn't going to leave us; she's only going to sleep for a long time. All we have to do is find a prince to kiss her awake then everything will be okay! Then we can drink tea together and go fishing just like today!" Happy's childlike innocence affected them all, Lucy couldn't help, but smile. By the time Carla calmed down enough to stop crying they had reached the fishing hole. Happy flew out of Lucy's hand to go retrieve fishing poles.

They fished until sundown, the only one to actually catch any fish was of course Happy, but they all had a good time anyway. The girls at one point ganged up and pushed happy into the river then fell in themselves laughing. As they were leaving exhausted from goofing around and laughing too much Happy got a very serious look on his face "Hey Lucy, Carla? Can we do this again on my day to spend with Lucy? I had a lot of fun!" he asked, both girls didn't answer him, but they smiled and he took that to be a yes. They just made it back to town when a bag was thrown over Lucy's head, it was big enough to cover her upper body including the two exceeds. All three of them thrashed as they were kidnapped. They were being dragged away, by an unknown and they couldn't help, but worry if the others would find them. A hand patted the bag covering Lucy "Its okay Lu-chan we won't hurt you!" a voice called, thoughthat voice belonged to none other than Levy Lucy didn't feel relieved.

After hearing happy trying to calm Carla down Levy ran back to the guild tears in her eyes. Natsu, Grey, Erza, and Wendy had already left realizing Lucy was no longer in the guild, they had gone back to her house thinking she should be fine with Carla and Happy, knowing if something happened the exceeds would come to get the group. Levy ran right to Mira, Mira took her to the infirmary thinking Levy had been hurt, but Levy told her in a rush what she had heard. Mira was angry that such a secret was kept from her, but awed at the idea of Happy comforting Carla. Mira called a meeting for guild girls and she explained what was going on, some of the girls cried, others stayed strong. One thing that all agreed on was that Team Natsu would not be allowed to hog Lucy's last bit of time. The girls decided to have a slumber party in Fairy Hills Girl's Dormitory. That decided they set out with Mira's play to make sure the guest of honor was in attendance.

* * *

**AN: The numbers they drew mean nothing really, sorry guys. Longest chapter by far at 2,100 words (it's actually a few more then that, but I don't feel like being exact tonight. Guys this took only like two hours to write that is how much I love this story, and my brother (the turd he is) actually gave me an idea. I already kow how this will end and I have an idea that could either be a sequel or a separate story haven't decided yet, but it involves Igneel.  
I don't own Fairy Tail or Jellal would be a main character.**


	6. Day 2 Interlude

**hello minna I couldn't resist giving a teaser for day 2 night. I have a reason to post another interlude but I'll tell you later**

* * *

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Natsu looked at the clock hanging above Lucy's window; it looked just like her clock spirit, but smaller. No matter how many times Natsu or any of the others looked at it they couldn't think of its name only how late it was becoming with no word from Lucy or her two exceed companions. No one wanted to think about what it could mean; everyone was taking it okay so far, except Natsu.

Erza and Wendy sat at the table trying not to go looking for the missing blond. They had to trust she was fine with Carla and Happy. Sipping tea, they made small talk looking everywhere, but the clock and where Natsu was pacing in front of Lucy's bed. Grey sat at the desk making tiny ice sculptures of the team, then moving on to make the whole guild, all except Natsu. "What if something happened" Natsu worried aloud, everyone looked at him "I mean, what if they get kidnapped? Lucy's no pushover, but with her being sick won't her magic be out of whack?" no one wanted to admit it, but he had a point.

A flash of golden light filled the room before anyone else could speak "Bit too late to think that Natsu. Hime got caught." Loki said with a smirk, his face held no concern for the fate of his master. As soon as the light cleared and they could see his face the whole team pressed in, but it was Natsu who spoke once more "What do you mean cat?! If Lucy's in trouble why are you here and not with her?" no one looked happy at this news. Grey stepped forward and grabbed the collar of Loki's suit "Where is she?" he demanded not bothering to hold back his anger. To their astonishment Loki laughed "hey Grey nice to see you too. I'm fine thanks for asking. She's safe or I wouldn't be here, not that I can get to her anyway. I may be a celestial spirit, but that don't mean I can get past the enchant on Fairy Hills, even if summoned inside." Grey let go, confusion set on everyone's faces. Erza turned to the lion spirit "Why is she in Fairy Hills?" she asked, Loki's smirk grew wider. "Ask Mira, she's the one who told me to let you and Wendy know where the slumber party is. Anyway my times up, sorry guys have fun" and once more in a flash of gold light he was gone.

Natsu and Grey both sat on the floor where they stood. As much as they both wanted to go get Lucy back, only Erza and Wendy could pass through the enchant. Normally they could ask for a pass, but it Mira was planning a slumber party then Levy was involved and Levy could change the enchant to reject passes for the night. Erza sighed, Mira's slumber parties were not to be taken lightly, she was slightly worried not just for her own sake, but for Lucy and Wendy's as well. No one walked away from a slumber party with Mira without spilling some secrets. Wendy was optimistic, having never faced a Mira sleep over. "Come on you guys it won't be that bad! Besides I wanted to have a sleep over anyway! It'll just be like me and Erza-san switched days. I'm sure Mira-san and the others won't hurt Lucy" Wendy's voice was full of hope, the rest just sweat dropped not wanting to burst her bubble they just sighed in acceptance. Erza started toward the door "Alright then let's go. Grey. Natsu. Stay here, we'll be back in the morning with Lucy." She didn't wait for a response before she walked out, Wendy bowed in farewell and rushed out after her closing the door.

-Elsewhere-

Mira stood outside the enchant range of Fairy Hills. She had already let Elfman know that she and Lisanna would not be home tonight. She smiled when a golden light appeared revealing a pink haired maid "Big brother has just returned from Princess' home, here is sleep wear for Princess as well as a sleeping bag and clothes for tomorrow" the maid spoke passing a stuffed bag to Mira and once more vanished with a flash of light. It was a cute bag Mira observed, deep blue with gold and silver keys all over it, it had a golden leather key attached to the straps with Lucy's name embroidered.

* * *

**TeeHee So Mira's sleep over, I know it's over done, but i want to do truth or dare. I don't want to write stuff you don't want to read so please tell me truths and dares you want to have used, I promise to try and use every single one that I get.**

Also because I have a slight obbsesion Sting and Rogue they will show up toward the end of the two week period as a brief role. (that said keep an eye out for me to post a story that is just them before they show up in this story)

**-Alice**


	7. Day 2 Evening

**_AN: Oh gosh. Now that this chapter is done I should be able to write a bit faster, this one slowed me down because it couldn't be done as a sit down write done. If it's 9-1-14 and you're reading this I'm sorry I actually wrote this yesterday, but I wasn't sure when I'd get September's chapter up. If it's 8-31-14 lucky you, I got another chapter in the works for this and more Five Sentence Stories almost ready._**

* * *

Day 2 Evening

Mira was trying her best to be patient waiting for Erza and Wendy, really she was. From Lucy's house it was about a ten minute walk, but Mira was hoping they ran it in five; luck was not on her side. The white haired demon looked up at the dorm hoping Levy and the others wouldn't ruin the surprise for Lucy and her team, every second she wasted out there was another she lost in making everything perfect. After what felt like an eternity, but was really only seven minutes Erza and Wendy arrived. Erza marched right up to Mira with no hesitation "We are only here because Wendy had wanted to have a sleep over with Lucy, in the morning we are leaving with Lucy to go on a job." Erza proclaimed, she was not normally one to lie, but it would be bad if team Natsu failed to make Lucy want to live because Mira got in the way. Mira nodded and lead them inside, Erza stayed back while Wendy went up to her room to find pajamas.

Wendy found the others in the living room when she came back down. Mira and Erza were both hovering by Lucy, Levy sat directly next to Lucy and on Lucy's other side was room for Wendy. Lucy gave Wendy an apologetic glance and patted the space next to her, Wendy sat where indicated and Carla flew in the room and straight to Wendy with Happy not far behind. Mira smiled as she looked around the room, all the girls that had gathered when Levy got back ad told Mira what she had heard was present. Juvia sat in an arm chair hugging a Grey doll tightly, Evergreen was standing by a window scowling, Cana was sitting crossed leg on the floor with a barrel of alcohol next to the couch where Levy, Lucy and Wendy sat. Mira had plans for this night, she needed to get as much information as possible so she could get couples together as well as find out the truth about whatever was going on with Lucy. When Lisanna came into the room and sat by Cana Mira's plans grew. With a smirk Mira took a seat next to her sister, Erza sat beside her with a sigh. The red head had seen that smirk enough times to know what that meant, apparently so did Evergreen as she sat between the couch and arm chair, giving them a crude semicircle. "So girls, being's we're all here for a slumber party let's play truth or dare. If you chicken out you have to dye your hair the same color as your crush!" Mira said, still smirking several girl gulped making the smirk grow. Nobody had any objections.

They played for almost an hour, Mira of course started the game. Everyone had a good time, laughing and blushing at some of the dares and truths shared. Cana had a mischievous smile as she finished acting like Edolas Cana under a dare from Mira. The game was surprisingly nice compared to most games of truth or dare Erza had played with Mira in the past, but with Cana's smile everyone looked at her and gulped "what was she planning" they all wondered. Cana's eyes danced around the circle and landed on Juvia, "truth or dare" Cana said in a serious tone. Juvia didn't seem bothered; nothing Cana could throw at her was as bad as dressing her Grey doll as a woman and having to leave it like that "Dare" she said without hesitation. Cana's smile grew rather large "I dare you to kiss your love rival, on the lips for a full minute!" she yelled, Wendy choked on the juice she had been drinking. Lucy and Juvia turned red at the outburst, Lucy opened her mouth to protest, but she was stopped by Juvia's lips on her own. (_**AN: now my brothers can shut up.**_) The minute passed in silence, everyone stunned Juvia did it. When she pulled away Juvia smiled "Now love rival truth or dare" everyone looked at the two with wide eyes. Lucy looked completely freaked out and could only mumble when she answered truth, afraid of what Juvia would dare after that display. Juvia nodded as if that was what she was hoping Lucy to say "What are your feelings toward my darling Grey?" everyone relaxed, Mira chuckled. Lucy looked at Juvia "I love Grey, and before you try to kill me, I don't love him like that! He's like a brother to me!" Lucy rushed to get it all out afraid is she slowed down Juvia would attack her. Lucy then turned to Levy "truth or dare" Levy replied truth "what are your feelings toward Gajeel?" Levy blushed. "I love him!' she squeaked out, Mira giggled at this information, Levy looked at Wendy, the tiny Dragon slayer sighed out truth "Do you like anyone?" Levy shot out. Now Wendy joined the ranks of the blushing (who included Evergreen after having to talk to Elfman via communication lacrima like she was hot for him). "No!" the tiny girl yelled, rather quickly but mumbled out a yes under her breath. The game was starting to get a regular flow back to it since the whole kiss thing, Wendy turned to Erza and after making her act like a gorilla for a moment, and Erza turned to Lisanna and asked her about Natsu.

Lisanna smiled at the question, Lucy's heart seemed to stop looking at her "No, I gave up on Natsu after seeming how Edolas Natsu and Lucy were" Lisanna said looking at Lucy directly then asked truth or dare. Lucy to her credit didn't flinch when answering truth, and Lisanna had no way of knowing what her question was going to cause. "What would you do if you only had twenty four hours left to live?" Lisanna asked, and everyone just stopped, Levy let out a chocked gasp. Lisanna looked around to see horror on the faces of not just those playing, but also Carla and Happy who had been sitting quietly in a corner of the room watching and laughing at the groups antics. Tears threatened to fall from Levy's eyes "what did I say something I shouldn't have?" Lisanna asked innocently. Mira placed her hand on her sister's shoulder, "It's okay you didn't do anything wrong, it's time we addressed the elephant in the room anyway" Mira said the stood facing Lucy, Erza and Wendy "We know, about Lucy dying. Levy over heard Lucy with Happy earlier and told the rest of us." Erza stood and opened her mouth to comment, but Mira cut her off "How could you guys keep it from us? Fairy Tail is a family, we deserve to know that our guild mate, our family member is dying!" tears filled Mira's eyes and she went to say more, but this time she was the one cut off. Lucy stood and moved so she was in the center of the circle of girls "Look you guys, don't blame my team for not telling, it was my decision. I knew if I told anyone you'd all worry and act different near me, and I didn't want that. I wanted to spend the last of my days going on missions and enjoying my normal life at the guild!" tears pricked at the corner of her eyes but she stubbornly wiped them away "I didn't tell anyone, not my team, not even Master. If Natsu and Wendy didn't show up when they did I would have been able to do just that, I'd be with my mother and father again. Yet here I am, and I don't know how I'm supposed to feel! Angry that I'm not with them? Happy I'm still with the rest of the people I love? I had accepted my fate, that i'd die and now there's a way to save me? How can I choose between my parents and the guild? I love both so much..." the rest of what Lucy said became nothing more than broken sobs as she fell to her knees shaking with the weight of emotion. Shock settled on everyone but Wendy who had heard Lucy say something similar before. though Wendy felt conflicting emotions after the outburst, she crouched beside Lucy pulling her close and holding her in a hug while the blonde sobbed. "Shhh it's okay just let it out" Wendy whispered trying to calm her down, the sky dragon looked to Levy "Can you and Happy go get Natsu for me? He might be able to calm her down" Levy didn't react at first, but when Wendy repeated herself she nodded and grabbed Happy, pulling him into a tight hug and left, Carla looked at her dragon slayer then followed the leaving two.

Levy wasted no time in running as fast as her short legs could carry her, grateful when the crying blue mass in her hands said Natsu was with Grey at Lucy's apartment. They didn't make it to the apartment before Levy spotted Natsu. He had smelt both exceeds as well as Levy approach, but he'd left the apartment to find them when he realized he could smell the salt of tears. He ran to meet her, his mind going over every possible explanation, his heart cold with fear it was the worst. Happy was still crying when the group and Natsu came together, so Carla who had kept her emotions at bay grabbed Natsu and flew him toward Fairy Hills. While Levy had been gone Wendy had Lisanna call Freed to rewrite the runes to let Natsu in, he agreed without question seeing the look on Lisanna's face. Not only did he rewrite the runes by the time Natsu arrived with Happy having recovered himself enough to fly Levy, he had also called the men of the guild to comfort the women he found crying when he let them know he had finished. Elfman was comforting a very distraught Evergreen, which would seem odd to anyone who knew what had occured considering Ever never seemed close to Lucy or Elfman. Laxus held Mira close not quite sure why he was called there, or why the moment her entered the room Mira launched herself into his chest crying. Gildarts had dragged Cana away hugging her wishing he could help his daughter. Juvia and Erza were crying together, Freed had contacted Grey and Jellal, but it would take time for them to get there. Gajeel awkwardly sat on the floor and Romeo stood by Wendy's side as she tried to calm Lucy down still. Freed was tackled by a crying Lisanna the moment he rentered the room with Natsu, Levy and the exceeds.

Levy went to sit by Gajeel, he acknowledged her by placing his hand on her head and pulling her into his chest. Natsu went straight to Lucy, not caring who he pushed out the way "Luce" he called softly, the only one to speak in the room full of crying. Lucy lifted her face in the direction of his voice, but he knew she couldn't see him through all the tears and simply say down beside her, taking her hand. "It's okay Lucy, calm down. We're your friends and we'll be okay with whatever you decide in the end. Shhh you don't have to decide yet, you still have time." he pulled her out of Wendy's arms and into his "Even if you leave us you'll always be in our hearts, so please don't cry." those were the words he repeated over and over even after she calmed down, those were the soft words she fell asleep to. Those were the only words spoken that night by anyone, and eventually everyone calmed down, the crying stopped and sleep took everyone away. Even in sleep Natsu still tried to keep saying the words, and so ended the second day, only five more to make Lucy want to stay. Happy and Carla were the last to fall asleep, forgotten about with all the commotion, looking over all the mages in the room brought a small smile to Happy's face, upon seeing it Carla could only guess what he was thinking until he voiced it "Morning is going to be fun"

* * *

_**AN: I don't own Fairy Tail, it'd be boring if I did.  
Please leave me a reveiw with your thoughts on this chapter, no body gave me any ideas except my brothers. And they just wanted Juvia and Lucy to kiss. I would like to state I dislike Gajeel, the only time I can stand him is when Levy is near by or Ryos. Oh lord I love me some Rogue!  
**_


	8. Day 3 Morning

_**AN:Oh crap almost didn't make it in time to post a chapter for September. It's shorter then normal and I'll explain why at the bottom  
I don't own fairy Tail**_

* * *

**Day 3 Morning**

Kinana was the one that found the group laid out in the living room in the morning. She smiled at the sight and used a lacrama to record what she found then left without waking anyone up. About an hour later Lucy woke up and found herself rather warm, she knew right away she was in Natsu's arms and normally by now she would have screamed and woke him up, maybe even kicked him a time or two, but this time she stayed there in silence enjoying the feel of his arms holding her close to his body. She let herself enjoy it only for a moment or two before she wiggled her way out of his arms and looked around the room, she was surprised to see most of Fairy Tail laid out on the floor. She knew about the girls and Natsu being there, but she was surprised to see Gajeel, Laxus, Freed, Elfman, Gildarts, Romeo, and Grey (who had arrived during the time Natsu was calming Lucy down). Lucy smiled at the sight of her friends then turned and left the dorm without waking anyone, which was a chore with everyone spread around haphazardly around. She paused only twice o her journey out, once when Natsu started to mumble and twitch in his sleep and the second time when she reached the door, there she turned back and cast a loving smile in the direction of her friends and left.

Lucy was glad Grey was cuddling with Juvia because this meant her apartment was empty, and also because she was wishing those two would get together. Quickly she went home where she showered and changed into fresh clothes, when she finished she pulled her hair straight back and put it in a messy bun like her mother once did. Lucy looked in the mirror once before opening her closet and drawing out a long black cloak which she draped over herself. Yanking her hood up she checked to make sure she had her keys before leaving her apartment being sure to lock the door, but not the window. Lucy walked through the busy streets of Magnolia with ease, no one looked at her or really paid her any mind and she walked out of town heading to the cliffs that over look Magnolia.

By the time she reached the cliff several of her keys were shining so bright they looked as if they would burst, but they didn't. As soon as she sat down on the ground facing town three gates opened behind her. Loke was the first of the three to speak "Lucy" he said clearly about to start lecturing her, but his voice faded and the lecture never came. Virgo was next to step forth, she wrapped her arms around Lucy from behind "Princess we've known since the start of our contract" the maid said in her normal emotionless tone, this information didn't surprise Lucy for she suspected her spirits knew. The third spirit had been quiet throughout this exchange cleared their throat "Aquarius wants to speak as well, we are. However you picked a place with no water, so she sent me. She said to quit moping and accept that your friends are going to save you, and to hurry up and get a boy friend, we are." Scorpio felt awkward being there, not that he didn't love Lucy like all her spirits, but he felt odd being there as Aquarius's mouth piece. Lucy looked over her shoulder at Scorpio with a sad smile, but before she could say anything Loke seemed to recover his voice. Loke started forward throwing himself on Lucy's lap "You saved me from dying, and now I'm not going to sit here and watch you die. I promised to protect you and if that means forcing you to live I will; you're our friend Lucy we don't want to see you get hurt or die." Lucy was slightly surprised at his words.

The spirits stayed with Lucy discussing many what if scenarios until her magic ran low, once they returned to the spirit world Lucy lay down right where she sat watching the clouds. Everything was peaceful until around noon (or so Lucy guessed based on the sun) when a winged thing flew over head then circled around over her before lowering its self to the ground. Lucy sat up watching it, trying to recall where she had seen it before once she could see it was a green exceed in a pink frog suit. The cat looked at her teary eyed "Fro is lost, Fro was supposed to help Rouge and Sting find a pretty blond Fairy, but Fro lost sight of Lector. Do you know where Fro is?" the cat sniffled and Lucy picked him up and hugged him "It's okay Fro, you're on the cliff that overlooks Magnolia, but why are you and the Saber's looking for a Fairy?" Lucy remembered where she knew the exceed the moment he said Rouge, but that didn't explain why they were looking for her, though if Lucy had to guess she'd say the reason started with an N. Frosch hugged Lucy and looked up at her "Have you seen Rouge or the blond Fairy? Fairy Tail asked us to help find her, Fro wants to make sure she's okay." Lucy never got to answer the question because the bushes behind the pair began to shake until Rouge fell out of them worry clear on his face "Frosch! There you are!" he exclaimed, the cat in question flew out of Lucy's arms and into those of the shadow dragon slayer. Sting came out of the bushes a moment later with Lector right behind "So it seems that not only did Frosch get lost, but she found the missing Fairy salamander asked us to find. Care to tell us why Blondie? Never thought I'd see the great Salamander in near hysterics until I was woken up this morning." He said with a sneer. Lucy looked down at the ground in shame, she felt bad learning Natsu had been in hysterics when he woke to find her gone, even going as so far as to ask members of Sabertooth for help despite that fact that even though the Grand Magic Games were over still held a strong case of rivalry with one another.

Rouge watched Lucy's face carefully without comment, Frosch smiled at Lucy happy that she had been able to help Rouge and Sting find the pretty Fairy that was missing and that the Fairy was okay. Sting was growing impatient of waiting for a response from the blonde after about five moments of silence. He huffed "Oi! Blondie! Quit staring at the ground like you just found out you were dying and tell us what the hell is going on in Fairy Tail that you ran off." He said exasperated, Rouge noted the sharp change in the girls face when the words 'you were dying' were said and nudged Sting, the salty scent of tears reached there noses then and Sting's face fell in surprise "Oh shit, that's it isn't it? You're dying?" Sting swore a couple more times under his breath, Lucy's subtle crying grew into shaking sobs, she crouched low to the ground pulling in on herself. It hurt, she hurt Natsu and all the others and now more people were finding out, even if they weren't friends it still hurt to have them find out like this, she owed them better than this. The drain from using magic earlier as well as the energy from sobbing quickly caught up to Lucy, Sting was still letting out string of curses, Rouge was watching in silence his mask of calm slipping, Frosch crying and Lector was trying to calm the sobbing blonde when she began to feel light headed from exhaustion and collapsed. This stopped everything; Sting rushed forward snatching her from the ground into his arms holding her princess style, rouge placed his hand on her forehead noting a slight fever and nodded to Sting. They needed to get Lucy back to Fairy Tail and fast.

* * *

_**AN:Okay I'm cutting this really close to being late because school started this month and I was having trouble coming up with ideas again, that isn't why the chapter is short though.  
Guys I'm sorry for the short chapter the reason is I've got a lot of stress going on not just with school, but also with my boyfriend (who I might not be with for much longer) I was worried I might not even be able to post in time, next month should be easier...**_

**_Next time on Lucy's Life:_**

When Lucy opened her eyes she was staring at the ceiling in Porlyusica's house, it was dark and she could just make out shapes. She frowned how did she get here? Wasn't she just on the cliff with Sting and Rouge?


	9. Not a Chapter Please Read

_**I hate doing this really I do, this isn't a chapter. I'm sorry. You're probably going, but October is almost over, where is October's chapter? Answer to that is half done, the second half will go together really really smooth and fast. Not the point. There is no update for this month, in fact there might not be an update till February (though I might push through something for Christmas and New Year).**_

_**Don't hunt me down and kill me yet! As it seems for someone who has yet to fail English (writing in 8th grade don't count the teacher hated me) I have made a big boo-boo in my writing style. Maybe some of you have noticed, maybe you haven't I feel rather stupid for not realizing I was doing it wrong this whole time. If you're wondering what I screwed up, well for one Lucy. Lucy is way too out of character. Yes she's dying so it could be understood, but she's known for a while so her actions are out of place. I could see crying when her team found out and when the guild found out because she is torn between life and death, when she runs into Natsu not so much. Natsu and the guild are out of character as well but they just found out Lucy is dying and they have a week to make her want to live. However that is not the big screw up I'm made.**_

_**Look in any book or short story (not fanfiction because I'm not the only one who's made this mistake) In one paragraph how many characters can speak? One, when a second character speaks it is a new paragraph. So almost all of my stories are wrong. Wow. **_

_**In order to fix this I'm going to redo most of them or delete the old stories. But Lucy's Life being it does have a following and for some reason you guys seem to like it I'm rewriting it, fixing up the mistakes and trying to fix Lucy.**_

Please be patient with me, I'm sorry for the inconvenence and once the story resumes this 'chapter' will come down.


End file.
